User talk:Seventho7
Welcome! Block You have now been blocked for a day for ignoring an administrator's warning. If you would like to appeal the block, you may do so here. :wait but i'm not blocked lol? Seventho7 (talk) 18:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I really don't get why you feel the need to block me though. I'm the one actually following this wiki's policy, and if you have a problem with that, you should have talked to me rather than harshly appointing it in an edit summary. Seventho7 (talk) 18:32, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::wow wikia is so h*cking broken. why am i still able to edit this? Seventho7 (talk) 18:38, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::what the hell is wikia on Seventho7 (talk) 18:44, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::This isn't a glitch with Wikia. Blocked users can edit their own talk page unless the blocking admin specifies they can't. ~JCM 21:43, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::oh yes, i forgot about that. anyways, this block not fair Seventho7 (talk) 21:52, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::fuck it's been long enough, hasn't it? 24 entire hours is a little overboard tbh Seventho7 (talk) 15:35, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Title card offer I saw your comment about how bad Absorbent Days title cards were, so I want to see if you could do any better. Want a job as a title card creator? -MS12 :Considering I've just been blocked and don't do much on this wiki anymore, I'd like to decline that offer. Seventho7 (talk) 01:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::You've only been blocked for a day. I would also recommend that you be a little more careful when trashing other people's artwork, since not everyone will be as forgiving as Sci. ~JCM 01:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I didn't really "trash" it, I gave some criticism to SBCA about their title cards being just Krabby Patty text slabbed onto a picture found on Google Images; an example given of this not looking that well happened to be Absorbent Days. The criticism wasn't directly towards Weston or Absorbent Days, but to SBCA. (And I honestly don't know what caused SBCA's reaction to it, either. If they can't take a sentence or two of intentionally constructive criticism, that's their problem.) Seventho7 (talk) 02:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Its already ok, Seventho. Youre alright for now. Youre fine with me. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 17:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::"For now"? Seventho7 (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Yeah, I know it was just "constructive criticism". SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 09:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Nomination/SquareLogoAwards Your nomination for SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure has been accepted. Make sure to check next year if your nomination wins the 2015 Square Logo Awards. SquareLogo (talk) 06:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, SBCA sock. Seventho7 (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2014 (UTC) FlyerTV Since you were asking promission to air a movie on FlyerTV, my answer is yes! So, I hereby give Seventho7 the promission to air movies on FlyerTV.TheITChap (talk) 00:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, SBCA. Seventho7 (talk) 00:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Welcome, but what is Goofballs about? TheITChapTheITChap (talk) 01:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd say, but that'd spoil. All I can say is that it will be releasing early 2015, and will be given either a 7+ or 12+ rating (MPAA equivalent: PG or PG-13). Seventho7 (talk) 01:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: By the way, that's not me. TheItChap is not me. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 09:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC)